


Sweet Treats

by CatCalls



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: “Thunderclash didn't thought there was a way to make the kisses he shared with Rodimus any sweeter.But he was, in fact, mistaken.”





	Sweet Treats

Thunderclash was not someone that tended to indulge in things like candies or pastries, not because he disliked them, really, but because he considered they were the types of food to enjoy in special occasions, so that they could be tasted as something unique like they were meant to. It was another difference to be found between him and Rodimus, considering how the speedster got a sweet tooth and all, but Thunderclash found that was just another lovely trait of his lover.

Back to the point, though, this was actually one of the rare moments when Thunderclash allowed himself to savor them, eating a few energon goodies that had been gifted to him by a bot as a way of showing their admiration, as a small reward for the way he had been helping out around the Lost Light for the past deca-cycles. He was actually taking a small break, laying down while reading a datapad on the habsuite he shared with his sweetspark.

Speaking of…

“Hey, Thunders.” Rodimus made his way inside the room, grunting and looking more than just a little bit tired.

“Hello, starlight.” The nickname made Rodimus snort, Thunderclash smiled a bit more tenderly, putting aside his datapad and watching how the smaller bot slumped towards him, climbing on the berth to then make himself comfortable over his frame “Have you finished your responsibilities?”

“You wish.” Rodimus smirked and then sighed “I just came looking for a few datapads I need.”

The way that he grumbled those words made Thunderclash laugh good naturedly, giving a small kiss to the helm of the other mech. Rodimus frowned.

“Don’t laugh! All this work is going to kill me! The stress will make my spark give out and then you are going to be alone because ghost-me is going to give you the cold shoulder for being an aft.” It was a small threat, serious, but it made Thunderclash laugh again, quietly this time, because it was a very Rodimus thing to say, it earned him a small smack on his shoulder “I mean it!”

“I'm sure you do, but you’re one of the strongest mechs I know, and I’m sure that some paperwork won’t be able to bring you down.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Rodimus scoffed again, turning his faceplate so that it was laying on Thunderclash chassis “Flattery isn’t going to help you.” Rodimus was most definitely not blushing, no sir, he was just annoyed and didn't want to look at the stupid face of his lover.

That was when he noticed the package of energon goodies, quickly fumbling to get it, hearing the small startled sound made by Thunderclash who moved his servos to his hips in an attempt to give him stability, once he got the container he made a sound of victory, pulling up to get back at his prior position and taking out one of the candies to start munching at it.

“A gift from one of your _fans_ ?” He inquired, amused more than bitter, it had been some time since he felt real aggravation by the ’innocent’ gestures pulled by the groupies of t _he Best Autobot of All Times_ , because it was petty and too telling of his own insecurities that he had been trying to sort that out, plus it was troublesome and tiring, and in the end it brought him the benefit of free goodies, like the ones he was enjoying now.

Technically, Thunderclash should enjoy them, but the bigger bot didn’t mind sharing them most of the time.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t call them a fan,” Thunderclash answered, and politely added “They are just trying to express they gratitude and admiration through a nice gesture.”

“Yep, definitely a fan.” Rodimus deadpanned and then smirked “Honestly, I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to just call mechs your fans when they are part of your _fanclub_."

“Well, it would be very pretentious of my part to assume something like that when I don’t know if that’s true.” He hummed, rubbing small circles on the hips of the smaller bot.

“Considering that only the mechs that belongs to it would gift you _high-quality_ energon goodies, you wouldn’t be jumping to a wild conclusion or anything,” Rodimus started to eat another of the candies to prove his point.

“High-quality, really?” Red optics windened curiously, reaching to take out one of the sticks himself, examining it.

“Uh-hu, the flavor is more concentrated plus the additives it has are of a better composition,” Rodimus was no expert, but he did liked sweets, a lot, and he was observant “Also, it’s written on the container.”

Thunderclash eyed the place the digit was pointing, “You are right, very attentive of your part to notice that, my dear Rodimus.”

“I sure am,” The bot with blue optics agreed, sitting up and trying to hide the effect the compliment caused on him, finally he sighed “And I should probably get going.”

“Oh.” Thunderclash sounded disappointed despite himself, he knew Rodimus still got work to do and that he should be encouraging and show how proud he was of him for taking such serious care of his responsibilities, but spending small moments with him, so close and casual and tender, made it difficult to hide the small sadness of having to see his lover leave for more time “I suppose you can’t spare more time?”

“Definitely can't,” Despite the question, Thunderclash relented easily when Rodimus moved to get off him, feeling him leave his touch with a certain kind of yearning, and seeing with fondness the way he moved around the side of the room designated for his stuff to search and collect the datapads he needed with a particular kind of ability through the organized chaos.

Primus, Thunderclash loved him too much.

“Magnus said he would help me with some of the reports if I didn’t took too long in retrieving this things, and I already spent a lot of time.” Rodimus finished the explanation, somehow managing to maneuver the datapads into his subspace without dropping them or the energon goodies, starting to eat another one.

“Can I at least have those back?” Thunderclash wondered, good naturedly and kinda knowing the answer already.

“Not a chance!” Rodimus answered cheekily “But you can have one of this.”

And then he approached Thunderclash, bending down to give him a kiss on the lips, quick, warm and incredibly _sweet._ Admittedly,Thunderclash didn't thought there was a way to make the kisses he shared with Rodimus any sweeter.

But he was, in fact, mistaken, and he wouldn't mind indulging in that kind of treat as often as possible.

“See you later, Thunders!”

When the contact disappeared, the temptation of following those sweet lips was probably one of the strongest battles he had ever needed to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably very Out Of Character, still I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
